


pretty much

by woobff



Series: requests! [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: ji changmin has a crush on the school's coolest boy but what he doesn't know is that the feeling is reciprocated.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Series: requests! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	pretty much

**Author's Note:**

> another night of insomnia so cue some rushed writing and also for one of my fav people!! 
> 
> requests send at curiouscat.me/softsunhee

when changmin said yes to the lecturer's request of meeting him after class, he thought it'll just be about his late assignment submission. or how his test results have been improving bit by bit. 

but he definitely _didn't envision_ having to tutor one of his classmates about law. 

he's barely surviving! how does the lecturer expect him to give good tutoring methods to another student. 

that's not even the worst part. 

" i have to tutor _lee juyeon_?! " changmin exclaimed, eyes blown wide in shock. 

" it's not that bad changmin- _ah_ , " the lecturer tries to reason out, although the amused smile on his face says otherwise. 

juyeon. as in _the_ lee juyeon. the school's coolest guy. the most intimidating student. 

his _crush_. 

" jacob hyung, did sangyeon hyung set you up? " the student questions, eyes squinting in judgement, making the older splutter out excuses. 

" _yah_! he doesn't have anything to do with this, " jacob says out, cheeks blushing a red hue. 

changmin sighs exasperatedly, before groaning in defeat and taking the set of worksheets that contains the topics taught and schedules. 

" you _owe_ me hyung, " he shouts as he walked towards the door, 

" me and hyung will treat you dinner for a week, " and that was the only motivation for changmin to plan out the tutoring session. 

  
" juyeon _-ssi_! " the soft call of his name could barely be heard over the murmurs and chatters of the class. 

it was currently twelve pm, ten minutes before law class and changmin was trying his best to call for said boy just to get ignored. 

rubbing his forehead in annoyance, he grab the closest thing, which is an empty bottle, to throw to juyeon. 

" what the hell? " juyeon asks, turning to look at changmin, a scowl present on his face. 

and suddenly the younger isn't sure why he had such a nerve to pull that stunt. 

" don't scold him, _ju_. he's been calling you for the past ten minutes, " a voice said from the back. 

changmin thank the god hyunjae observed the useless interaction and saved him from juyeon. 

concluding that he'd done enough damage, he pass a piece of paper that contains the scheduled tutoring sessions to the other before busying himself with the textbook on the table. 

not realising the small smile on juyeon's face or the playful teasing exchange between him and hyunjae. 

six hours later, changmin found himself seated in one of the booth in the library alongside juyeon who was busy balancing a pen between his lips and nose. 

if he wasn't so stressed about an assignment that has to be passed up in two hours, he'll probably be cooing over the cute antic. 

but no, he's having writers block and he's only three hundreds word in of his supposed one thousand words essay. 

" can you please focus, juyeon _-ssi_ , " changmin tries to say nicely, making the other stop what he's doing. 

" relax chanmin -"

" _changmin_ , it's changmin, " the younger fusses, before taking a look at juyeon's worksheet just to see it's half done. 

he almost cried at how its been two hours since the session started but the other's worksheet is barely done and he's also yet to complete his essay. 

" you're stressing me out, juyeon, " changmin cries out, hiding his face into his palms, and screaming into it. 

" yah! you can't _just scream_ like that, " juyeon whispers, eyes looking around warily around the library. 

" then please, for god sake, do your stuff. i don't want to get scolded just because of you, " he says, exasperate. 

and when he gets the nod of a head as an answer, he resumed looking at his laptop screen, but not missing out the soft mumbles of " _you're cute when you're mad_ , " .

and boy if that doesn't make his heart skip a beat. 

the tutoring sessions continues for a while, and juyeon getting better in understanding law concepts over time. 

it was currently eight pm, changmin and juyeon surrounded by textbooks and worksheets, both looking dead exhausted. 

" can we stop already? my brain is about to explode, " the older groaned, laying his head on the stacks of book infront of him. 

the gesture alone made changmin's heart swooned with warmth, making him unconsciously reach his hand forward to card his fingers into juyeon's brown locks. 

the old changmin would've probably never do that. never had the courage to even initiate a move on someone, what more his crush. 

but when he sees the contented smile on the older's face along with how he seem to relax with every cards of his fingers, changmin couldn't find the heart to stop it. 

" you like me _don't you?_ " juyeon ask, eyes still shut close. 

yeah, he broke the moment. 

changmin hurriedly retract his hand and suddenly the empty candy wrapper seems more interesting than the boy infront. 

he pretends to ignore the older in favour of keeping his assignments and saving his essay. 

" ji changmin, " juyeon tries, just to get empty response. 

" yah _ji changmin_ , " he tries once more, this time cupping the boy's cheeks and turning him to face him. 

and changmin swore his cheeks was flushing a deep red as he look everywhere except the brown orbs infront of him. 

" do you like me? " juyeon asked, this time more softly and less accusing. 

" will you _hate_ me? " the younger ask, in apprehension. 

because he and the other had form a bond over these tutoring sessions. changmin knows how juyeon can't keep still after an hour of studying or how he prefers chocolate drinks over coffee for studying. he starts looking forward for thursdays and tuesdays. he starts looking forward for the little pranks the older would pull when he's studying. 

and _he's not ready_ to have that taken away with a slip of words. 

" -ke you changmin, " the mention of his name snapped him out making him scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. 

" you're always in your head huh? " juyeon giggles before leaning forward to lean a chaste kiss to the younger's forehead. 

and changmin swore his heart skipped a beat when the presence of the other's lips stayed for a few second on him. 

" y-you like me? " he stutters out, once he's gained eye contact. 

" for a whole year, " juyeon confessed, palms still on the other's cheeks, thumb rubbing the high rise of his apple cheeks. 

_" i'm pretty much in love with you, ji changmin, "_

and when jacob sees changmin and juyeon's interlocked fingers on tuesday's class, he hides his smile behind his binder before squealing to sangyeon in happiness. 


End file.
